


Одним днем

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Почему Тимми расстался с Лили-Роуз Депп? В деле замешаны Арми и скаты.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Lily-Rose Depp
Kudos: 3





	Одним днем

Открыв дверь, Арми застывает на пороге, а глаза его распахиваются шире, чем дверная створка.  
— Тимми! — удивленно восклицает он, не до конца уверенный в том, радоваться ему надо или беспокоиться.  
Тимми хмурится, губы сжаты в тонкую нить. К тому же, глаза покрасневшие. Больше доводов в пользу того, что с радостью стоит повременить.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты пошел на такое, — мрачно, тихо произносит Тимми, просачиваясь мимо него в дом. Выглядит это именно как просачивание — Тимми по-прежнему такой худой, что ему достаточно скользнуть под руку Арми, чтобы миновать его.  
— Пошел на что?  
Степень изумления Арми растет.  
— На попытку самоубийства. Это же все из-за Лили, не так ли? Не думал, что ты зайдешь настолько далеко из-за пары фальшивых поцелуев и отдыха на Карибах!  
Место действия перемещается в гостиную — светлую и просторную, с плетеной мебелью и панорамным окном с видом на пляж. Тимми встает как раз около окна, и солнечные лучи принимаются усердно золотить его каштановые волосы.  
— Да о чем ты? — спрашивает Арми с долей отчаяния. Несколько минут назад он готовил себе коктейль с ромом и размышлял, успеет ли спрятать улику-бокал до того, как с пляжа вернутся Лиз и дети, а теперь должен будет успеть как-то утихомирить Тимми и спрятать его.  
— О твоей фотографии со скатами, конечно же! Господи, Арми, ну как ты мог? Зачем? Такой громадный риск, и ради чего, спрашивается? Ты ведь знаешь, что мы с Лили не встречаемся по-настоящему и между нами ничего не было — поцелуи не в счет!  
— Но эти скаты…  
Тимми не слушал.  
— Что же, ты можешь собой гордиться, — продолжает он свой монолог, — эта избитая манипуляция сработала. Мы с Лили расстались. Сам объясняй это Брайану, как хочешь. Он будет в ярости. Не больше, чем я сейчас, но уж будь уверен, ему это совсем не понравится. Теперь и я, и Лили будем выглядеть дураками, зато Арми Хаммер сохранит свою жизнь и достоинство! Жену, детей и меня — полный набор!  
— Тимми, Тимми, дай же мне сказать! — Арми предпринимает еще одну попытку объясниться. — Это скаты манта, они никому не причиняют вреда! Просто оригинальное развлечение для туристов.  
Пауза. Осмысление. Негодование на лице Тимми сменяется растерянностью и снова превращается в злость.  
—…Очень оригинально!  
Тимми плюхается на один из стульев и запускает пальцы в свои густые (к счастью, быстро отрастающие) кудри. По-прежнему косится на Арми с недоверием.  
— Это правда? Твоя фотография не являлась скрытым намеком на суицид?  
— Честное слово, нет! Это ты у нас мастер по тайным намекам в инстаграме, а у меня все очевидно. Мясо на гриле является мясом, тупой подкол Лиз — тупым подколом, а скаты — невинным развлекаловом. Я бы не стал…  
— Не стал бы кончать с жизнью из-за меня? Ладно.  
Тимми закусывает краешек губы.  
 _Теперь ты обижаешься, что я **не** хотел кончать с собой?_  
— Блин, ну уж точно не в компании скатов! Есть более простые и эффективные методы.  
— Знаю. И это сейчас неважно. Черт, как глупо… — Тимми закрывает лицо руками и говорит глухо: — Ты творил столько всякой ерунды в последнее время, что я действительно не знал, чего еще от тебя ожидать. Вот зачем поставил ногу на стол во время интервью? Зачем подстригся по-дурацки?  
— Эй! — Арми собрался было обидеться, но бросил мимолетный взгляд в зеркало, висящее на стене, и передумал. — Про стрижку и ногу ты прав. В определенном смысле. У меня было дерьмовое настроение из-за ты-сам-понимаешь-каких фотографий, поэтому я и занимался всякой ерундой. Но о самоубийстве не задумывался. Я в курсе, что не имею право ставить тебе ультиматумы насчет Лили, и не пытался этого делать.  
Тимми протяжно вздыхает.  
— А теперь тебе тем более не придется переживать. Я все испортил сам.  
— Не испортил. Все равно ваш пиар-роман большинство фанатов только бесит.  
— Так уж и большинство…  
— Ты бы почитал комментарии в сети.  
О том, что несколько негативных анонимных комментариев к «поцелуйным» постам он написал лично, Арми рассказывать, конечно же, не собирается.  
— Послушай, — увещевает он рассудительным тоном, — ты всего лишь ускорил события. А Лили сильно злилась?  
— Сильно, — мрачно подтверждает Тимми.  
Мысленно ликуя, Арми пододвигает другой стул к стулу Тимми, садится и кладет руку Тимми на плечо. В животе у Арми плавают огромные радостные скаты, заменяя бабочек. Как оказалось, в некоторых ситуациях достаточно вести себя глупо и по-детски, чтобы решить проблему в личной жизни.  
— Все будет хорошо, поверь мне. Расставание — это тоже информационный повод, не хуже романтических свиданий. И подумай о миллионах своих фанаток! К ним снова вернется приятная иллюзия того, что они могут на что-то рассчитывать. Хотя бы на идиотский поцелуй в шею.  
Тимми слегка морщится и дергает плечом, сбрасывая руку Арми.  
— Надеюсь, подобного больше не повторится.  
— Я надеюсь, что и пиар-романы у тебя повторяться не будут.  
Тимми поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. Есть в его взгляде нечто такое, от чего Арми делается стыдно. Удар чувствительный, но не очень. Возникает ощущение, что он держит этого человека в плену, но даже сильнейшие уколы совести не убедили бы его, что пора отпустить пленника на свободу. Тимми слишком важен. Слишком нужен. Он не может позволить ему уйти.  
Да и уйдет ли он? Был ли роман с Лили попыткой постепенно отдалиться? Может показаться, что идея неплохая и хвост кошке можно рубить по частям, однако одна дурацкая фотография — и Тимми снова тут, сидит на его стуле, в его доме. Предложи ему уйти — разозлишь и разочаруешь еще сильнее.  
Вероятно, их отношения всегда спасало и продолжает выручать наличие прочного фундамента из неразбавленного итальянского счастья. Стремясь вернуться к нему, они то преуспевают, то соскальзывают обратно в глубины отчаяния, но никогда, никогда не прекращают надеяться.  
— Извини, — пристыженно шепчет Арми, и Тимми прижимается лбом к его плечу. Похоже, именно этого слова и не хватало для них окончательного примирения.  
Сегодняшнего.  
— Ничего. Роман и правда вышел так себе, поэтому я был не прочь его закончить. Что до тебя, то ты, конечно, тот еще чудила, но… Ты мой чудила. Который должен оставаться живым.  
— Это приказ?  
— Именно. Приказ.  
Тимми кладет свою небольшую руку поверх его ладони и впивается в нее ногтями.  
— Ауч! — восклицает Арми, не убирая руки. — Кот, едва вернувшийся домой, не должен быть настолько вредным.  
— Много ты понимаешь в психологии котов!  
— Ну, я достаточно давно знаком с одним представителем…  
— И до сих пор не додумался, что сейчас он ждет от тебя поцелуя. Вот же. Не только чудик, но и дурик.  
— Зато я точно знаю, где надо пощекотать кота, чтобы доставить ему максимальные неудобства, чтобы он взял назад обидные слова!  
Арми вырывает свою руку из цепких когтей Тимми и тянется к его выступающим ребрам, попутно задирая на нем светлую рубашку.  
Тимми начинает хихикать еще до того, как Арми касается его.  
Они вместе валятся со стульев на жесткий пол, возятся и ведут шуточную борьбу в лучах солнечного света, озаряющего не только их тела, но и души. Кажется, что вот оно, лето, замерло на пороге, и стоит лишь достаточно долго оставаться в одном из солнечных кругов, как перенесешься обратно в Крему, сбросив по пути груз ответственности. И будешь, как тогда, путать реальность с горячечными фантазиями героев книги, черпая в них эмоции и сливаясь с ними в единое целое, сливаясь воедино с партнером по съемкам, не рассчитывая, не планируя, не представляя, насколько больно будет в будущем вновь разрываться на две неравные половины. Не ведя обратный отсчет, (не) надеясь на чудо.  
Они целуются только с закрытыми глазами — так проще отречься от реальности. Они счастливы, безусловно.  
Сегодня. На данный момент.


End file.
